<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Need To Talk by magicalbanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270454">We Need To Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalbanana/pseuds/magicalbanana'>magicalbanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinTae 200 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>200 words more or less, F/M, GinTae, Gintoki x Otae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalbanana/pseuds/magicalbanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinTae 200 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Need To Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something about the way she smiles tonight that makes him want to grab her and just envelop her w/ his arms. This isn't the smile he had tried protecting for all these years. It isn't the smile that makes his heart do backflips and sends his pulse running like a mad dog chasing the mailman every morning. This smile- SCRATCH THAT! This facade, the one she always wears whenever the world disappoints her. She is no exemption to crying, but that seldom happens. She isn't fond of letting someone carry her own burdens, and that scares him. He's afraid of her falling apart, he wanted her to share him her fears. He's been there, done that; and having no one to vent out takes toll on you. So before it's too late, he took his drink in one swig and starts bee-lining the brunette. They need to talk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>"You're going to be—"</p>
<p>He didn't let her finish, as he kisses her with everything he got. This woman has given him more than he could deserve.</p>
<p>She was caught off guard when their lips met. She was afraid he'll get mad, or worse, scare him. They aren't ready to be honest. But the way he's kissing her, assuring her that they've got this and that they're in this together, is a promise that they will face the future together. <em>Always and forever</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>